


The Trolley

by DecemberKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Trolley - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a trolley that runs through the city of Trinculo, up to Spring Manor, and back again towards the North. The train runs from one in the morning to eleven at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolley

There's a trolley that runs through the city of Trinculo, up to Spring Manor, and back again towards the North. The train runs from one in the morning to eleven at night. During the hours between eleven and one the trolley lies dormant, only to wake in the dark of night, picking up college students coming home from a night of partying, their vibrant faces dimmed slightly in the wake of copious amounts of alcohol. The students usually get off near the Burung Bridge, then walk to their dormitories on the other side of the Ariel River.  
The sun rises a little after six, the beginning tendrils of light creeping over the horizon like fingers reaching over the edge of the world. The first of the morning workers step onto the trolley, some-- or rather, most-- still yawning from getting out of bed at five or so in the morning. At eight o'clock a herd of schoolchildren get on the bus, laughing, chatting, and teasing each other on their way to the local children's school. The same children come home on the 3:00, tired from their day at school and eager to get home so they can finish their homework and play with their friends in a nearby park.  
At four thirty the first of the afternoon workers begin to trickle onto the trolley. They stare off into space or rest their eyes briefly after a long day, preparing to go home to their families and spouses. After five o'clock, the trickle turns into a large stream. Now, people going to downtown Trinculo or the River Market ride the trolley so they can get to their destination in time to make a reservation at a fancy restaurant or a show at the Zavkia Theatre on fifth street.  
Night falls at around eight thirty. Then, the main passengers on the trolley are workers on the night shift, janitors, guards, and police officers, most of them vampires and other fae who can't stand sunlight for more than a few seconds. Other riders at this time of night are teenagers on their way to a nightclub or party at someone's house after a long day at school. After a few hours, most of them come back giggling and slightly drunk from alcohol and high on life.  
At the end of each evening, the trolley drivers sweep up their units and leave for their own houses, their own families. They fall into their beds and fall asleep almost instantly. In the end, each of them sleep soundly knowing that tomorrow is another day.


End file.
